In U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,523 I describe a tubing connection in which tabs on the end of one tube are inserted through an opening in a second tube and spread. A tubular insert is pressed inside the spread tabs. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,855 I describe an improvement which serves to make the connection more rigid.